A Silver String
by Yami Malika
Summary: Sweeney Todd spends some quality time with his "family". ONESHOT


**A Silver String**

**By:** Yami Malika

**Disclaimer**: Oh yes. Didn't you hear? I now own Sweeney Todd! -gets hit in the head with a lawsuit-

**Summary:** Sweeney Todd spends some quality time with his "family". ONESHOT

**Rating:** K+

* * *

"Ah sir, are those photos of your wife and child?" A man with kind blue eyes asked Sweeney Todd regarding a gold frame containing pictures of a happy Lucy Barker and Johanna. Sweeney mixed a bowl of lather in hope of another close shave.

"Yes. Indeed they are. Unfortunately..." Sweeney took a deep breath. "They are not with me any longer." He applied the lather on the man's face slowly. Waiting.

"What a shame...My apologies Mr. Todd. I wish I even had the pleasure of once having a family of my own. You see I just arrived in London about a day ago. Hopefully it will be here that I will seek my fortune."

It was just what Sweeney wanted to be said.

He nodded along with the man's sad tale, as he opened his razor that lay faithfully in a holster at his side. With one swift movement, metal flashed across the man's throat, a gurgling sound replaced the current speech, and Sweeney stepped on the pedal sending the now dead, and bloody body to the bake house.

Another vermin was gone. Yet, it didn't matter just how many of them Sweeney could dispose of. Until he had the Judge's body in a meat pie, he would never be assuaged.

Sweeney made sure that his barber's chair was once again secure, and he sat down sighing. Business was booming not just for Mrs. Lovett, but for the barber as well. He had to make sure that he only killed those who wouldn't be missed by anybody. There were many though, whose blood he wished to spill, but he could not take the risk of his business being revealed. Not yet anyway.

Sweeney took the rag that hung from his belt, and wiped the crimson liquid from his favorite razor. This razor was always kept the sharpest, and fit the best in Sweeney's hand.

"Was that fun, love?" He cooed to his friend, making sure that it was finely cleaned. He then folded it up and placed it on his lap. Sweeney proceeded to take out another razor that was located in his holster.

"I'm sorry my lamb, I didn't forget about you." Sweeney ran the towel across the metal blade. "There we go..." He held both objects in each hand and stared at them intently as if he was trying to imagine something. When he had the thoughts he desired, a small grin found its way on the barber's lips. He began to hum a soft tune, as he cradled the objects in his arms. The humming turned into a song…

_And why should you weep then, my jo, my jing?  
Your father's at tea with the Swedish king.  
He'll bring you the moon on a silver string._

_Quickly to sleep then, my jo, my jing,  
He'll bring you a shoe and a wedding ring.  
_

_Sing here again, home again,  
Come again spring__…_

**X, X, X,**

Mrs. Lovett walked up the wooden stairs to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. She held a tray of food that she knew Mr. Todd would most likely not eat. The baker still knocked on the door anyway.

"Mr. T? I brought yeh some..." Mrs. Lovett stopped mid sentence when she heard a familiar tune. It was a lullaby that Lucy would often sing to the baby Johanna to calm her cries while Benjamin was busy in his shop. That child sure did love her father. Through the fogged window, the woman saw Mr. Todd embracing his razors, his body trembling slightly.

Mr. Todd would not want Mrs. Lovett to see him in this state. As much as the woman wanted to go in and comfort him, he would be enraged at the thought of Mrs. Lovett knowing that he talked to inanimate objects. She decided to make her way down the stairs as quietly as they allowed, and stepped back into her own shop.

Mrs. Lovett would never judge Mr. Todd for his actions. She eyed the flour-covered counter, and smiled sadly. Her faithful rolling pin, her Benjamin Barker, would not appreciate it at all if she did...

* * *

**A/N: **I had this idea of Sweeney being slightly insane when it came to his relationship with his razors after watching "My Friends" for the millionth time. I hope everyone got that the two razors were Lucy and Johanna equivalents. Oh, and the song is called "Beggar Woman's Lullaby", and is from Sweeney Todd just in case you didn't know. (I first found out while watching the Sweeney Todd concert on DVD.) Oh, and I am fully aware that it is weird that Sweeney is singing about a father coming home. ;D

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
